The Wedding
by Saik00
Summary: This is my first Fanfic. Set before the curse is broken. Regina reflects on her relationship with emma during "The Wedding." T rating is to be safe because of very mild language. Can be read as a stand alone. The first chapter to the sequel "Let's Just" it out. Swan queen


**Author's note: **Ok guys, this is my first fan fiction ever. This, however, doesn't mean you have to go easy in the reviews. I would really love some honest feedback. Other stuff: I suck at punctuation, but will try my best when editing. The italics are memories/flashbacks. These are not my characters (I wish). And it's rated "T" just to be on the safe side for slight language. This is set before the curse was broken and I took some liberties with various things. I also wrote this as a one-shot, buuuuut perhaps I can be swayed to write more for those of you who want that. Alrighty, now that we have that stuff out of the way, let's get to it.

**Disclaimer: **These characters are not mine.

* * *

Nerves. That's all she was feeling. Today was the big day and the normally put together mayor was reduced to a nervous wreck. The room the brunette was in wasn't that big and she had requested to be able to get ready in private because she didn't want the hassle. It also was located in a small, but lavish building on Storybrooke Gardens' property, where the ceremony was to be held. Her nerves could have been attributed to the dress she was wearing. The light blue knee length dress made her feel like a child more than anything. "Leave it to Emma to stray from the traditional" the mayor thought as she straightened out the fabric. Regina was always confident in front of people. She commanded attention everywhere she went, but this dress brought back feelings of the young girl she once was. The happy girl she once was. It made her feel vulnerable. But, being well practiced in suppressing her feelings, Regina made do. It was, after all, the dress Emma suggested.

_ Their relationship hadn't started off on the best of terms. When Emma first came to Storybrooke, Regina was convinced that she was trying to take Henry away from her, this intruder that was encroaching on her family and earning her son's love by doing nothing. Regina was the one who raised Henry. Who taught him to walk, who helped him with his homework, and all she received was rejection from her son and severe headaches from the argumentative blonde. As time went on, however, the Mayor started to become fond of this back and forth. Emma Swan was a worthy adversary in the art of banter in a town that Regina was getting increasingly bored with. Of course, she would never admit that out loud. She also realized that maybe Emma was the key to gaining Henry's love back and soon began indulging him. She started letting Emma take Henry to school, then picking him up from school, she had her over for dinner, and somewhere along the line the sheriff became a steady presence in not only Henry's life, but Regina's as well._

As Regina was fluffing her short hair and trying her best to "own" the dress she heard a knock at the door. "Hey mom," Henry said as he opened the door "wow, you look great." He was 14 now and about as tall as his mother. "Thank you, but what are you doing here, you should be out there and keeping an eye on the rings." "Mom, its fine. Mary Margret told me to come check on you cause the ceremony's about to start soon." He approached the mayor and stood a few feet behind her to look at her in the mirror. "This should have been-"but before he could finish Regina cut him off. "Tell Ms. Blanchard I'll only be a few minutes." Henry stared at her a few minutes longer with a defeated look. "Alright" Was all he said before he walked out. Regina took one last look at herself in the mirror and took a deep breath. This was it, she thought. She headed for the door, turned out the lights, and headed towards the Gardens.

_"Ready or not, here I come!" Regina yelled into a seemingly empty backyard. Henry had begged her to play hide and go seek with him and Emma and apparently the most reluctant had to count. As she slowly and quietly walked around the yard, she contemplated the best tactic for finding the two. With it being fall, there were leaves everywhere (she'd get Emma to rake them up later) so she made sure to listen out for rustling and sure enough the mayor heard movement behind a hedge. She crept around it and spotted Henry crouched down peeking past the hedge so his back was towards her. She regaling strolled towards her son and tapped him on the back. "Looks like you're it." Henry just looked at her in disbelief. "How do you do that, it's like you're a spy or something." "Magic." She said with a raised eyebrow as they walked towards "base" were Emma was already sitting cockily. "Where were you hiding?" "And blow my cover? You're just going to find me kid."_

_ As Henry began counting Emma made a mad dash while Regina shook her head at how childlike the blond could be at times, but as she heard Henry getting closer and closer to ready or not, she picked up the pace as well. She was tempted to go around front, but seeing as how the front yard was "Off limits" she settled for inside a small shed where she kept her gardening tools. Once she was in there and closed the door she saw a small shelf that blocked the view of anything behind it-the perfect hiding spot. She went over and crouched down only to find Emma occupying the space. "You've gotta find a different place to hide." "Really Ms. Swan? This is your 'top secret' hiding place?" They were past formalities, but old habits were hard to break and she had always used the deputy's last name to emphasize a point. "Yeah, and I found it first" The blonde said matter-of-factly. "This is my house, therefore, this hiding spot belongs to me." "We're playing hide and go seek not monopoly Regina." "Ready or not here I come!" They heard Henry. "Damn it Regina," Emma pulled the brunette next to her "just stay quiet." _

Regina was standing at the altar, waiting. In just a few minutes Emma would be walking down the aisle. She looked out into the crowd of people that was gathering before here. Some were getting their video cameras ready, while others their tissues.

_They sat there in silence. Regina's hands were freezing. She rubbed them together in her lap over and over again in order to produce some heat, but nothing seemed to be working. Emma must have noticed because the next thing she new, she was being handed a pair of gloves. Regina stared at Emma. Golden locks were hanging around her face and her head was topped off with that ridiculous hat with the puff ball on top. Her nose was red at the tip and she had a small smile on her face. "These should help" she said as she past the gloves to Regina. The Mayor slid them onto her hands. "Thank you." More silence. "You're a really great mom, you know that?" It caught Regina by surprise. She stared at Emma in disbelief. "Henry's such a great kid and it's because of you. You are truly amazing Regina." For the first time, the Mayor was at a loss for words. Her heart leapt and her eyes started to water. Slightly embarrassed at the fact that she was getting so emotional over a few compliments from someone she didn't even admit was a friend, she turned her head way, but was caught by Emma's cool hands on her cheeks. Emma's eyes were bright and held no deception in them, just pure unadulterated admiration and perhaps something more. The blonde leaned in and placed her lips on Regina's. _

Music started to play. It was almost time.

_The kiss eradicated any cold the brunette was feeling previously. All through her body she felt a sensation that she could only describe as magic. It was soft and sweet, but passionate at the same time. As Emma's hands held the mayors face, the brunette's tears began to fall. She didn't deserve this. She didn't deserve this happy feeling she got around Emma, not after all of the things she's done. No one could truly love her, but this feeling could only be true love right? And if the curse breaks and Emma finds out she really is evil, then what? Then she'll be left with nothing. "Come out come out wherever you are." Henry teased. Regina brought here hands up to the blonde's shoulders and pushed backwards. Emma stared at her confused as the Mayor got up and hurried out of the shed. "I didn't mean literally, mom" Henry stated puzzled. Regina walked past him and into the house._

_ Emma found her in the kitchen. "Look, Regina, I…I didn't me to offend you or anything. I just…I don't know. We've gotten so close lately and I thought there was something. I know there's something." The blonde started towards the Brunette, but Regina just held up her hand "I was a mistake Ms. Swan and we need not bring it up again." "Regina I-" "A mistake." the brunette said a little colder than intended "I Don't mind if we stay…friends, but there is nothing more." The blonde stared at Regina. More silence. "Fine." Regina heard the front door shut and the start of an engine. This was for the best._

That seemed forever ago now. Emma appeared at the end of the aisle escorted by Mary Margret and they slowly made their way towards the altar. Emma was breathtaking. Clad in a simple white gown and her hair pulled back, she made a gorgeous bride. There was an aching feeling in the Mayor's chest as her eye's start to redden. She stared at the deputy as she got closer and closer till finally she was at the altar. Emma smiled at Regina, then at the rest of the women in the light blue knee length dresses. Granny spoke. "We are gathered together on this beautiful afternoon to witness Emma and August as they exchange vows of their everlasting love." The aching feeling in Regina's chest was soon accompanied by a burning in her eyes. She looked like the rest of the crowd, but her tears were ones of a love lost. She glanced over everyone and her eyes landed on Henry. His eyes said the same thing he was going to express back in the dressing room. "That should have been you."


End file.
